Back to the Beginning
by Demilena
Summary: NOTE: I LOVE MILEY! I AM ONE OF HER BIGGEST FANS! I chose Miley so I wouldn't copy kohanababe!It's the night after Hannah Montana's biggest concerts, and the following hours, Miley ends up dead. Because of Loliver. Can Loliver revive? Oneshot.


**Back to the Beginning**

**Miley's Remembrance**

**Oneshot- NOTE: I LOVE MILEY! I AM ONE OF HER BIGGEST FANS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah Montana or Disney (but I will one day!)**

Lilly sighed. Everyone in her family was being themselves: busy and crazy. Mondays-Fridays were always frantic at her house. She dropped her backpack where she was standing and walked up to her attic bedroom.

Funny to think of it, but this old and rundown house was the Stewart's house. Miley had left it to Lilly, since the Stewarts had gone home to Tennessee for Robby Ray's new girlfriend.

Once Lilly got to her bedroom, which was formerly Miley's bedroom, she opened the old Hannah closet. All of Miley's attire was there, untouched. It had never changed since the day she died.

Miley Stewart- secretly world-wide pop sensation Hannah Montana, but also Lilly's best friend. Everyone was devastated to hear that Hannah Montana was dead, for real and good. Videos on SplashFace of Hannah Montana dying were deleted, since it was true.

It had all happened that cold, lifeless night of May 2.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Hannah Montana had her biggest concert ever. It was at Cargnie Hall, and the President flew in to see her. She returned home safely that evening, with her manager and brother.

Hannah took off her wig, and was then known as Miley. Miley checked her, or should we say Hannah's, watch and saw the time was only 9:34. She thought it was not too cold right now, and it would be a perfect time to visit Lilly.

Miley headed out into the streets. The road was a bit slippery and it chilled Miley's bare feet. Here and there she would stumble upon a few loose rocks where the road had not been paved well, or spiky objects in the sandy dunes when Miley decided the road was too cold.

She arrived at Lilly's house after a long walk. She knocked on Lilly's door, but no one had answered. She climbed up the tree closest to Lilly's window. She made a risky and unstable jump to the roof over Lilly's bedroom window. She fumbled with the window and finally was able to slide in.

There was Lilly and –no way- Oliver kissing fiercely.

Lilly pulled away and murmured something to Oliver quietly.

She then saw Miley, who was half in the window and half outside on the roof. Only one world uttered out of Miley's mouth.

"No."

Lilly looked sincere and upset.

"Miley, we wanted to tell you, but we had no idea you'd come tonight. You were in New York and-" Lilly started.

"No. No. NO!" Miley cried. Lilly dashed forward as she saw Miley sway back and forth on the edge of the roof.

Oliver came and swiftly grabbed Miley's waist and pulled her in. Miley kicked as if a stranger were grabbing her instead of Oliver.

"Miley, stop it!" Lilly yelled. Oliver laid Miley down on the bed.

"Miley, just stop and calm down. It's not a big deal." Oliver said as if nothing had happened.

Miley sat up and shook her head.

Oliver sighed. "Miley, just tell us what happened, please.

Miley shuddered. She think she had lost her voice from the shock of her two best friends kissing.

"Ok," she said in a raspy, choked voice. "I got home from NY earlier than we thought. I decided to come by and visit Lilly. So I walked down here in this and knocked on the door. No one answered, so I decided to climb. I opened the window, say y'all kissing, and we ended up here." she finished.

Lilly embraced Miley in a hug. Miley punched her off.

"Hey, what was that for?" Lilly asked.

" I never said I forgave you." Miley said.

"Well, do you forgive us?" Oliver asked.

"Who said I did?" Miley retorted.

"Miley, please, it was an accident!" Lilly pleaded.

" I don't care what you do. But I will never forgive you." Miley said.

And with that, she jumped unstably outside with tears blocking her sight. She fell off of the house, and fell with a loud thud on the ground.

Oliver and Lilly ran outside and saw Miley on the ground. Lilly dialed a number, and suddenly sirens went off in the distance.

Miley tried to get off of the ground.

Lilly's eyes were flooded with tears. "Miley." she choked.

Miley spit blood and smiled. "I forgive you. Keep dreaming, and remember I'll always be here."

Oliver held Lilly, and she shoved him off of her.

Robby Ray and Jackson ran down, and saw their daughter on the ground.

Lilly smiled. "She wanted you to know she loved you both very much."

Robby Ray smiled, but really, he didn't want to smile at all.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Oliver and Lilly were done. Lilly believed Miley's death was because of their relationship, so they decided it would be best if they broke up.

And now Miley was gone, because of them.

Lilly's mom was worse than ever. Abusive, ugly, rude, and all in all, Lilly just wished to be with Miley.

The Stewarts moved to Minnesota, far from anything to do with Miley. Robby Ray believed that every time someone in their family died, they moved to get away from them.

And now the Stewarts were two, no longer 3.

And Lilly, worst of all, missed the presence of the Stewarts.

She re-entered her room, and laid on the same covers Miley used.

She winced, blinked back tears, and fell asleep with memories of Miley running through her head.

_**The next day…..**_

Lilly headed down to Rico's, not bothering to pick up her feet while walking. Bunches of guys would occasionally call out their regular hellos, and Lilly dismissed them with her hand shooting up in the 'hi' position, then it came down.

"Hey hot stuff." A voice said.

"Not now, twerp," Lilly snapped. Rico grinned evilly. "Has Oliver been around lately?" Lilly asked on a calmer tone.

"He hasn't come down to the beach since Miley died. Why, are you still in loooove with him?" Rico teased, emphasizing the word love.

"No you little a-" Lilly started, but then a customer came up, and Rico became absorbed in his business instead of Lilly's grief problems.

"Were you looking for me?" a voice asked quietly. Lilly turned in her chair. There stood an untidy and disheveled Oliver.

"Um, yeah, I was," Lilly said, making her simple statement seem more like a question.

"Well, here I am. See you around." Oliver said quickly, and made an attempt to leave, however Lilly was too quick and grabbed his collar and pulled him back towards her range.

"Whoa, I never dismissed you. We really need to talk. I don't think staying away from each other will help solve our Miley problem." Lilly said, and there was nothing silly about the way she spoke.

"Ok, where shall we go? How about-_gulp_-the Hannah closet?" Oliver asked, trying to let the words 'Hannah closet' come out in an easier force like the rest of his sentence.

"I guess. Come on." Lilly shrugged, and she willingly slid her slender hand into Oliver's without him knowing.

_**In the Hannah Closet**_

__Lilly opened the doors and Oliver went toward the clothes carousel and sat on a step. He then stood up and reached for an award Hannah had been given. He toyed with it in his hands, and Lilly then sat down beside him with Hannah's Silver Booty in her hands.

"OK, so why are we here?" Oliver sighed. He was ready to move on with his life. Although he couldn't. Lilly and Miley were the reason he lived, and without one, he was nothing.

"We need to discuss the Miley issue. We barely speak because we think we caused her death." Lilly said. The last four words didn't come out as smooth as the others, but they came out clear enough for Oliver.

"Which we did! If only we had chosen another night, she would've still been here, and this wouldn't be so rundown, and we would actually have our friend!" Oliver cried. The tone of his voice made Lilly jump back.

"Look, we just need to accept that fate made that to happen. Sometimes mistakes make fate reroute its plans. We can't continue on like this. School's going to start up in a few weeks, and the Miley news is going to be abuzz. We have to stay strong and know left from right, because if we don't, we'll go the same way as Miley. Miley's gone, Hannah's gone, Lola and Mike are gone, and the Stewarts are gone, but that doesn't mean Lilly and Oliver are gone, does it?" Lilly explained. By this point, Oliver had his hand wrapped around Lilly's.

"Now I see why I chose you." Oliver muttered.

He leaned in and gently kissed Lilly. She leaned in shock, and got into the mood. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they pulled away, Lilly smiled a weak smile.

_**4 Weeks Later…**_

Sea View High's 10th grade year class walked down to the graveyard. Lilly and Oliver lead the pack. In Lilly's hands was a bouquet of yellow and pink daisies, Miley's favorite flower. In Oliver's hand was a scrapbook.

From the past three weeks, Lilly and Oliver united to make a Miley memory. They called everyone who had something that reminded them of Miley or some memory of her and they scrap booked it. They had made several copies, but the copy Oliver held was the true copy.

Mr. Corelli stepped to Miley's grave. He, of all people, blinked back tears, and began to speak.

"Miley Ray Stewart- one of the best things to arrive in Malibu in seventh grade year. Straight A student, and a joy to have in class. She had a secret though; she was teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. No one knew, but she did it for the sake of her reputation. She was an amazing thing to be accepted here in Malibu, and will always be remembered." He recited.

Lilly then stepped forward and laid the bouquet on her grave. Everyone surrounded the grave and began crying. Even Miley's worst enemies surrounded. Everyone who knew Miley came to the post-funeral. Pop star Mikayla, Amber, Ashley, Dandruff Danny, Todd, Lucas, Jake, even the Tennessee relatives flew in. And more importantly, Robby Ray and Jackson arrived.

Oliver bent to lay the scrapbook on her grave. Mr. Corelli snatched the scrapbook and wrapped it in a special preserving paper, then laid it in the same spot.

Then Robby Ray strummed a tune, and Lilly caught on, and started singing quietly, which developed into a strong tune.

_"I always needed time on my own, I never thought I'd need you there when I cry,_ _And the days feel like years when I'm alone,_ _And the bed where you lie  
Is made up all the time. When you walk away I count the steps that you take, Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you, when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too, when you're gone the words I need to hear to help me get through the day, and make it ok, I miss you." _ Lilly sang. Everyone applauded loudly, crying. Oliver put his arm around her and smiled.

"That was beautiful." he murmured in her ear.

After Lilly's song to Miley, everyone stepped forward to lay down anything they had brought for Miley. When it was Lilly and Oliver's turn, they read the grave and smiled, with tears streaming down their faces.

**MILEY RAY STEWART  
November 23, 1992 – May 2, 2009**

"_**I had the best of both worlds, now I have the best of three."**_

**OMG, y'all, I cried while writing this!**

**The song Lilly san is When You're Gone by Avril Lavinge**

**And yes, I altered the lyrics a little, but I made it sound like Lilly treasured everything Miley had touched.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I hope you liked it! **

**- Miss Disney**


End file.
